


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动4

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 多p., 强奸, 灌肠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 格兰芬多们在级长盥洗室帮助德拉科·马尔福清洗身体。





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动4

**Author's Note:**

> 我没看过ABO小说，之前以为生殖腔是阴道，前面几篇写错了，我本意是阴道不是子宫呜呜呜，对不起大家，后面会改的。

早就在霍格沃茨的城堡门口望眼欲穿的四大学院高年级的青年们看到韦斯莱兄弟们回来，全都一窝蜂地冲上来把他们围住。  
“那个斯莱特林呢？你们抓到他了对吗？”  
“为什么花了这么长时间？”  
“他们肯定偷偷在禁林里干他了。”  
“他在哪？他在哪？他在哪”  
“他里面紧吗？”  
“废话！肯定又紧又暖，水多的一插进去都能溅出来！”  
大家七嘴八舌地提问议论。  
“他真的有两个穴吗？”  
“他前后两个穴能同时插吗？”  
“他是不是淫乱地能把你们的灵魂都吸出来？”  
“什么时候举行轮奸派对？”  
“什么时候轮到拉文克劳？”  
“够了——！！！”  
韦斯莱兄弟们同时大声怒吼。  
“去你的拉文克劳，去你的轮奸派对！我他妈的也想知道他里面是不是又紧又暖！操！”  
罗恩·韦斯莱怒气冲冲，满脸通红地用力推开人群跑进城堡，韦斯莱双胞胎也跟了进去，留下莫名其妙被欲求不满的韦斯莱兄弟吼了一通的巫师青年们面面相觑。  
他们直冲冲地跑向级长盥洗室，如果要清洗斯莱特林青年身上马人的精液，哈利·波特一定会选择在那里。  
果不其然，当他们推开盥洗室的大门，年轻的格兰芬多救世主正在轻柔专注地抱乖巧沉睡的德拉科·马尔福，把他放进满是热水的盥洗池里。  
“噢！你们终于来了，快来帮把手！”  
哈利·波特扭头看到门口匆匆赶来的三个人，他声音里透露着愉快。  
“你他妈的为什么这么高兴？！你该不会……见鬼！你他妈的……”  
罗恩·韦斯莱瞪大眼睛看着哈利·波特，然后他看到了德拉科腿间正往下蜿蜒流淌的乳白的精液——那显然不是马人们留下的东西。  
罗恩·韦斯莱重重地吞咽了一口唾沫，“你这个混蛋，哈利。”他眼睛直愣愣地盯着斯莱特林青年依靠在哈利·波特肩膀，青年脸上一滴水珠滑落到他精致浓密，颜色浅淡的睫毛上，又顺着小巧笔挺的鼻子滴落到红肿水嫩的唇边。  
那滴水在德拉科精致的锁骨慢慢滑动，滑进饱满但不夸张的胸肌中间，最后滴进水池。  
轰！  
他感觉自己的浑身都烧起来了，喉咙干渴发紧。  
“嘿！罗恩，来帮我一把！”  
哈利·波特不满地皱眉叫他，但是罗恩仍然呆愣着站在原地。  
“乔治，你帮我抱住他。”  
乔治·韦斯莱舔了舔嘴唇，迅速地脱地只剩一条短裤，走过去搂住德拉科，托着他的腋下不让他滑倒进水里。  
“不是这样抱，拜托，你这样我怎么清洗他的阴道和肠道？潜到水下面吗？”  
乔治感觉自己接触到德拉科滑嫩的肌肤的手掌都要起火了，他粗重地喘着气，闭了闭眼，“弗雷德！”他低吼。  
弗雷德·韦斯莱这才回过神，小跑着过来帮忙接住德拉科，把他整个人托了起来，然后乔治用小孩把尿的姿势分开德拉科修长的布满爱欲痕迹的双腿，让他的上半身靠在自己胸前，德拉科的脑袋无力地靠向乔治，嘴唇蹭到乔治的脖子。  
“噢！梅林！我……”  
乔治呼吸中全是德拉科身上浓烈的甜腻的气息，他的阴茎硬着高高竖起顶在德拉科的尾椎骨上。  
咕咚。  
近距离看到斯莱特林青年腿间稀疏耻毛中白生生的男性器官和红肿的，已经重新闭合起来的肉缝，哈利·波特控制不住地吞咽着口水，他伸出激动地颤抖的不成样子的双手翻开德拉科闭合着的阴唇，露出内部随着呼吸收缩的鲜红柔嫩的阴道。干涸的马人精液从阴道深处一直延伸到大腿根部，粘黏成一片。  
哈利抬头看了看韦斯莱双胞胎，乔治用一只腿卡住德拉科的左腿，只留下一只右手托着他的另一条大腿根，左手扶着德拉科的手上下撸动自己的阴茎，舒爽地粗喘。弗雷德正掰过德拉科的脑袋，捏开他的嘴唇深吻，那样子像是要把德拉科活生生吞下去。  
看样子清洗的工作只能靠他自己了，哈利颤抖着把手指伸进柔嫩湿滑的阴道内部，他的阴茎又硬了起来，肿胀地开始叫嚣着要插入这个美好的温暖的通道。  
“你这样怎么洗？把手伸进去把那些该死的马精抠出来吗？”  
罗恩·韦斯莱不知道什么时候回过神凑过来深深嗅着斯莱特林青年腿间诱人的味道，粗喘着问。  
“那你说怎么办？”哈利·波特一边继续深入地抚摸温暖嫩滑地吸附着他的手指的阴道，一边问。  
“用清泉如水。”  
“什么？”  
哈利·波特一时间没反应过来。  
“我说——”罗恩·韦斯莱重重地吐出一口气，“用我们的魔杖插进他的阴道和肠道，再用清泉如水灌进去，让他自己排出来，那些该死的马精就会流出来了，很简单不是吗？”  
“更何况你用手只能洗到他的阴道，难道你还能把手伸进他的生殖腔里抠里面的精液吗？”罗恩·韦斯莱低声说，“好吧，虽然也不是完全不行。”  
“你真是个天才！”  
另外三个听呆了的格兰芬多赞叹道。  
韦斯莱双胞胎也停止了他们的动作，紧盯着抽出魔杖的哈利·波特。  
哈利把魔杖伸进被他掰开的阴唇中间，稍微用劲往阴道内部插进去，他能感觉到里面细腻紧致的肉壁缠绕着排挤他的魔杖，他于是旋转着富有技巧地往里用力插入，弗雷德帮忙掰开外阴方便他动作，乔治用力把德拉科的双腿拉开到极限。  
“啊……”  
德拉科感觉到自己的阴道被一根粗糙的纤细的木棍侵犯，醒了过来，他迷茫地眨了眨灰蓝色地眼睛，不明白自己这是在哪里。  
哈利·波特把魔杖整根没入了德拉科的阴道，但是他觉得还不够，生殖腔里显然也曾经被那些马人灌满精液，很有清洗的必要。  
“把他按住。”  
罗恩·韦斯莱领会到哈利的想法，对双胞胎哥哥们说。  
“你们……你们干什么……”  
德拉科·马尔福认出了这群格兰芬多，沙哑地喉咙发出惊慌的声音。  
“干你。”  
乔治·韦斯莱亲了亲他的头顶，笑着说。德拉科感觉到哈利的手指开始蛮横地想要插进他的阴道里，他害怕地挣扎起来，但是他被马人们轮奸了太久，浑身酸软得厉害，韦斯莱双胞胎轻轻松松就把他禁锢地一动也动不了。  
“啊啊啊——嗯呃——”  
阴唇和阴道口被罗恩更加用力地朝两边扯开，哈利就着池水和德拉科不断分泌的甜腻腻的粘液把手指也全部插进了阴道里，他感觉到魔杖的顶端碰到了生殖口，受到了明显的阻碍，他咬牙用力往里一插，魔杖成功破开生殖口，进入了德拉科的生殖腔。  
“不不不——啊……好疼——放开我，波特——臭疤头……”  
德拉科急促地喘息着摆头，但是没有人会因此心软。  
哈利·波特感觉自己现在比第一次使用咒语的时候还要紧张，他喘了几口气，轻轻念道：“清泉如水。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊阿啊啊————”  
德拉科尖叫着痛苦地仰起头，修长的双手胡乱地在韦斯莱双胞胎身上乱抓，双腿用力地挣动想要逃开。  
他的小腹快速地鼓胀起来。  
“咒立停！”  
罗恩·韦斯莱赶紧吼道。  
“呜呜呜……嗯嗯呃……哼……呼……”  
还没等德拉科缓过气来，哈利·波特又猛地把手抽了出去，阴道内的嫩肉被带翻到外部，粘液布满他的整根魔杖和所有手指。  
罗恩回想起禁林深处的那一幕，缓缓按下德拉科的小腹。  
“咕噜咕噜咕噜叽咕叽——呲——”  
“呃呃呃……嗯啊啊啊……”  
大量清水混合着马精还有淫水从德拉科的生殖腔里往外狂涌，喷溅到哈利胸口上到处都是，甚至还因为涌出得太快冒了几个泡泡，这种强制性排泄失禁的感觉让德拉科受不住地呜呜哭了，那双灰蓝色的美丽的眼睛很快蓄满了水汽，泪水止不住地往下滑，他委屈地一边哭着一边排泄精液的淫靡景象让格兰芬多众人看得性器高昂，只想狠狠地插入他的身体凌辱他，让他为自己哭叫。


End file.
